This invention relates to armature coil winding apparatus for flat motors, and, more particularly, to a coil winding apparatus equipped with improved jigs for winding coils to enable coil winding to be automatically effected.
A winding of armature coils for a flat motor has been performed wholly manually and the operation has been time-consuming. There has, of course, been a desire for effecting automatic armature coil winding, but realization of benefits from automatic coil winding has been hampered by the fact that, in addition to the need to wind the coil in a complex form, a suitable winding machine has been unavailable thereby making it impossible to effect an automatic winding at high speed.
In, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,645, an automatic armature coil winding apparatus is proposed wherein, coils can be wound automatically by winding a magnet wire in a predetermined number of turns on pins of a winding machine by using a robot or a numerical control device to successively wind a plurality of coils. This apparatus may be used if no particular importance is attached to the time required for carrying out winding, the cost or the finishing touches given to the product. However, this apparatus is incapable of achieving high speed operation and the apparatus is rather high in cost.